Seeing the Face of the Man She Loves
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: From the moment she met Din Djarin she had wondered what he looked like under his helmet, but that never stopped her from falling in love with him as he did for her and getting into a relationship together. Besides, as time went on and they grew closer, she learned that there were other ways to see the face of the man she loves. {Cara x Din}


**WARNINGS: There is some mild smut in this. I put break lines between that part of the fic though and it's gonna be pretty obvious which part has the lemony stuff so you can easily scroll past it if you don't want to read it. **

* * *

If you had asked Cara Dune five years ago if she'd ever fallen in love with someone or wanted to find a partner, she would have either laughed in your face or punched it. Maybe both depending on the amount of spotchka she'd had. She hadn't had such thoughts since she was a young girl, back in a time before her world was destroyed, literally, by the Empire. Now all she ever wanted to do was fight, and thankfully she was pretty darn good at it and it could earn her credits. She thought all she needed to be happy were some credits and something to punch. But then she crossed paths with Din Djarin and the child he had rescued, and then everything started to change.

They were an odd pair to say the least. A Mandalorian warrior in full beskar armor with a weapon on nearly every part of his body having a small infant from some species she had never seen before in his care was definitely something you don't see everyday. Perhaps that was the reason that Cara initially felt drawn to him, but as they worked together to help the village on Sorgan, Cara was starting to feel drawn to him for a different reason.

He was a mystery, an armored warrior who never took off his helmet. She had never seen his face, and that intrigued her. She would sometimes go to sleep trying to piece together what he looked like under that helmet? Was he a handsome knight in shining armor like in the fairy tales she used to read as a child? Or was he as ugly as a gunkin? But by the time they had to part ways she was starting to think it was the former rather than the latter.

It was strange how she felt after he left. She felt like she was missing one of her dearest friends. She thought that because he was a faceless man, that she'd be able to forget him easily once he left. But she couldn't. And when he came back to bring him to Nevarro with him to protect the kid and take down and Imperial Warlord, she was on board immediately. But not just for the chance to get in another swing at the organization that destroyed her home, but because she wanted to be with Din and the kid again.

She wanted to protect them both. Throughout the whole time they were on Nevarro she wanted to be right there at his side. She needed to have his back. She let him go once, and now that she had the chance to be with him again she was terrified of losing him and never seeing him again. Whenever she heard he was in trouble, nothing would stop her from getting to him. She would shoot her way through anything if it meant being at his side. She had never seen his face, and yet it would break her heart if she could never be with him again.

So when he left with the child to find it's own kind, she promised herself that if and when he came back, she'd never leave his side again.

* * *

That day came when the Armorer received a distress call from him saying that he and a few allies he had made to help the child were in trouble with Imperial Forces and needed help.

Cara was charging towards the nearest ship the minute she heard he and the kid were in trouble and she didn't slow her pace until she was at his side on the battlefield, relieved to find him alive, albeit a bit dinged up.

He was relieved to see her as well, and they fought off the rest of them together, perfectly in sync just like they were warriors made to fight together. And once the battle was over and Cara brought him off to a secluded place away from the others to heal him, he turned to her.

"Cara, close your eyes." Was all he said, and she knew exactly what it meant and what was about to happen.

Once her eyes were closed, he took off his helmet and brought his lips to hers. His lips pressed harshly against hers, the adrenaline from the battle still raging through his veins and the passion he felt for her and his need to touch her to show her his love making him a bit rough with his actions, but Cara wouldn't have had it any other way. Their actions spoke louder than words, and she knew he loved her now.

She ran her hands through his hair and gently traced the features of his face with his rough hands, trying to gather how his face was structured and what features it had. When they parted for air, she still held his face in her hands.

"So you've got a mustache huh?" She asks and he lets out a short laugh.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" He asks her.

"No. But knowing you, it fits." She says.

"What's that supposed to-" He begins to ask before getting cut off by Cara's lips and melting into another kiss with her.

Cara Dune had fallen in love with a man whose face she'd never seen, and she couldn't be happier. Besides, if she was allowed to kiss him as long as her eyes were closed, then it was obvious that she didn't need to see his face in order for them to be intimate in other ways as well...

Cara had never seen his face, and yet, it had been buried between her legs, bringing her countless orgasms while she laid panting and moaning on the bed, fingers locked tight in his short hair, holding him to her until she finished.

Sometimes he would keep the helmet on during sex, mainly for quickies in the razor crest when they both had a rare moment alone and for the most part they both remained fully clothed.

But when they had a whole night alone to spend together, Cara would allow him to blindfold her so he can take his helmet off during their more intimate moments. It wasn't really so much a kink as it was practicality though. They didn't want to risk her eyes opening involuntarily during a mind-blowing orgasm, which lucky for Cara, happened a lot with Din. They were both very good at picking up on each other's cues and what made them feel good. Thankfully she didn't need sight when she could feel Din's body tense when she strokes his manhood at just the right pace, and hear him grunting and moaning in his real voice as she brought him the same pleasure he had brought her.

It was a strange thought really. Lips she had kissed a thousand times but never seen with her own eyes had touched every inch of her skin, the marks she would find on her neck and chest the next morning being the only visual evidence she had of his mouth. She was rather excited when she realized she could use her hickeys to gauge the size of his mouth, and place another piece in the puzzle of his face in her mind.

She had never seen the man inside of the helmet, but he had been inside of her, both physically and emotionally. And at this point, she knew him well enough that she didn't need to see what was under his helmet to know the man he was underneath the armor.

* * *

She didn't need to look into his eyes to know that she was inside of him emotionally. Although it would have been nice to see his expression when she told him what he had put inside of her.

Even without looking into each other's eyes, the windows to the soul, they had created a new one together that was conceived of just as much love as any other baby who's parents could see each other face to face.

And even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel the mix of surprise, excitement and fear coming off of her lover when she told him they were going to become parents again for the second time. As he stared at her, it was obvious that his jaw was hanging and then when he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight while shouting "Cara I am so happy and I love you so much!" She knew he was grinning from ear to ear and had tears of joy pricking at the corners of his eyes just like her.

So for nine months she carried the life they had made inside of her. They were the toughest nine months of her life since she wasn't allowed to get into any fights because that could put the baby at risk, and all of that rage and frustration had built up inside of her to the point that she would swing a punch at anyone who said something she didn't like or want to hear. And they couldn't punch back because who would hit a pregnant lady unless they were a true scoundrel? She had ran into a few of those but thankfully her skills plus her maternal protective instincts that she now had allowed her to make quick work of them, unless Din was there, in which case he'd be on them before they could even raise a fist to retaliate against Cara. And then once they were taken care of, he would turn to face her and she would look into the horizontal visor of his helmet and know that his eyes were clouded with worry.

He had brought up his concerns about how much more violent his wife had become during pregnancy to The Armorer and she simply told him:

"What did you expect? She has the spirits of two warriors inside of her now, her own and the child's. You should be proud, for the more violent she becomes as your child grows inside of her, the stronger a warrior your child is destined to be."

To which Din replied, "yeah that's great and all but I don't exactly feel overjoyed when she's got me pinned against a table in the guild with my arm twisted behind my back because I wouldn't let her come with me on a job."

"This is the Way." The Armorer simply told him.

Din let out a long sigh before he repeated the phrase back.

But Cara wasn't violent all of the time. There were moments where she was actually quite calm and content, gently rubbing her belly while the kid tried to catch a frog next to her. And once again those thoughts drifted to fantasizing about a face. But not Din's face, the face of her child. She knew what she looked like, but she knew nothing about Din's traits. She chuckled to herself before talking to her baby.

"Now there's two people in this family whom I love dearly that I've never seen their faces." She says.

She turned and saw the kid had waddled next to her and was staring at her.

"You've got magic powers right? Can you tell me what your new sibling looks like?" She asks him.

He blinked a few times before looking at his mother's belly. He held his hand out to it and it shook with the effort it took for him to use the Force. But then his eyes opened and he smiled, waddling over and placing both hands on her bump and saying "Sister!"

Now, that wasn't the answer to the question that Cara had asked, but she was so surprised by the fact that this little guy had been able to figure that out from just putting his hands over her baby bump that she completely forgot what she had asked the kid in the first place.

* * *

She did eventually find out what her child looked like on the day she was born.

"Hello Daria." Cara cooed to the fragile newborn swaddled in blankets in her arms.

"We're so happy to finally meet you."

Din stood by her bedside and gently reached his finger out to his daughter and when she grasped it she smiled. Cara looked at him and tried to imagine what his smile must have looked like under that bucket.

"She's so beautiful." Din says, the transmitter in his helmet picking up on the tremble in his voice.

"And tiny." Cara adds.

Their other child sat on the bed next to Cara, staring intently at his new baby sister.

"Looks like you've finally got someone your own size in the family." She tells him.

He tilts his head at her before reaching out with a finger to touch it to his sister's.

That night, Cara fell asleep out of pure exhaustion from the labor she endured to deliver the child that was just starting to cry. Cara became conscious of the sound of Daria crying, but she hadn't opened her eyes yet when she suddenly heard Din make shushing noises and come over to pick the baby up out of the pram that was next to the bed on the side that Cara wasn't facing.

As Cara slowly blinked awake she could see the shadow Din cast against the wall from the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Shh. Shh. Don't wake your mother. She's exhausted and needs to sleep." Din whispered to Daria and Cara couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Unfortunately his voice transmitter wasn't exactly a soothing sound for a newborn babe. So the sounds started to get a bit louder and that's when Cara saw Din take a cloth that was beside the pram and put inside the pram. She was curious as to what he was doing and Daria was fussing a bit. Cara was about to turn over to ask him what was going on when suddenly she saw in his shadow, his hands moved up to his helmet and lifted it off of his head.

Her eyes were wide open as she watched him set it down on the bed and stared at the outline of his head that was cast in his shadow against the wall.

"Shh. Shh. Once you're asleep I'll take that thing off, but I can't just ask you to keep your eyes closed like I do with your mom because I know from experience that babies don't understand rules." Din whispered to her and looked at his son who was sleeping in another pram next to Daria's.

As he bent over to reach for her in her pram, Cara could see the outline of short strands of hair that curled upwards at the nape of his neck and she bit her lip to keep herself from gasping at this little discovery. Sure she had ran her hands through his hair when they kissed and she had felt the shape of his face. But she had surely flattened those hairs at the nape of his neck with her battle worn hands, and now she knew that they curled. She couldn't believe such a small discovery like that could make her heart pound but it did.

She saw Din lift their daughter out of the pram and saw that he had loosely wrapped a blindfold around her head to keep her from seeing him before he held her close to his chest and gently shushed her and bounced her in his arms, pressing kisses to the top of her head. And then, to her surprise, he began to sing to her. She had never heard him sing before, nor did she have any idea that he did. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she heard his soft voice gently calm their daughter as her cries softened, and soon she was completely silent.

Din set her back down in the pram and when he put his helmet back on Cara closed her eyes once more, hearing his voice singing to their daughter in her mind as she fell back to sleep.

With all of the excitement of the new baby and the stress that came with it, Cara's thoughts hadn't drifted towards what was beneath Din's helmet as often as they used to. She didn't have the time. Being a bounty hunter and a mom was busy work. It wasn't until one day when she was sitting by the outskirts of town with Greef Karga, waiting for Din to come back from a hunt while her son and now 4 year old daughter played with some sticks in the ground a little ways away from them did the question fully arise again in her mind.

"Does it ever bother you that you don't know what he looks like?" Greef asks her.

"I already know what he looks like." Cara answers.

"So you have seen him without the helmet?" He asks, surprised.

"No. But I know what he looks like with it on, and that's the man he is. That's the man I fell in love with. I don't need to know what he looks like. I don't love him for his looks." Cara says.

"I wasn't suggesting that you did. But it really never bothers you that you've fallen in love and had a child with a man but you've never seen his face?" Greef asks.

"I mean, of course I'm curious. He can take off the helmet as long as my eyes are closed or I'm blindfolded so I can feel his face and gather some information from that, but that's as far as what he looks like, if I really wanted to know..." Cara's voice trailed off as she heard her daughter's laughter and then when she looked at her face, something clicked in her mind.

"All I'd have to do is look at hers." She finishes and smiles.

"Who? Daria?" Greef asks and looks at the toddler that was running around her brother.

"Yeah." Cara says, her smile growing wider as she looked at her daughter.

"Look at her hair."

She points to Daria's dark brown, curly hair that was pulled up into two pony tails, one on each side of her head.

"It's lighter than mine. So if she didn't get her hair from me, then she must have gotten it from him." Cara says.

Daria began to jog back over to her mother and pseudo-grandfather with her "big" brother waddling behind her.

"Come here my little womb nugget." Cara says and pulls her daughter into her lap.

"Let mommy get a good look at you."

Cara looked lovingly at her daughter's face and then she ran her thumb along her cheekbone.

"Her eyes are also much darker than mine. They're his eyes. So if I look into her eyes, it's like I'm looking into his too." Cara says and smiles and so does Greef.

"You're right about that, she doesn't look too much like you. If I wasn't there outside the room when I heard you screaming as you pushed her out of you I might question if she was really your daughter." Greef says and Cara laughs.

"Of course mommy's my mommy stupid!" Daria says, not understanding that Greef was joking and she threw a small rock at his arm.

"Hey don't be rude. We don't throw rocks at our friends." Cara reprimands her daughter.

"Huh. Looks like she's all Din on the outside, but on the inside she's just like you." Greef says and brushes the dirt off of his sleeve.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cara snaps at him.

They heard a ship coming in and Greef sighed in relief when he saw it was the Razor Crest, so this conversation that would surely end with him in a headlock could be avoided.

As Din left his ship, his family came to greet him.

"Daddy!" Daria shouts and runs up to him as he bends down to pick her up.

"Hey there my little warrior." He says and lifts her up in his arms and holds her against his side so her head was level with his.

"What did you, your brother and your mom do while I was gone?" He asks.

"We watched mommy beat up some bad guys that snuck into town!" She says.

"Is that true?" Din asks.

"Yep. They were just some bad apples passing through looking to raid a village but they picked the wrong one." Cara explains.

"Sounds like it, if they ran into you." Din says and she smirks.

Cara looks at them both. Daria turned her head to look at her and seeing her face next to Din's helmet, she smiled, happy that now she could finally see the face of the man she loved.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope you guys liked this story! If you did like it and want me to write more fics for this pairing please comment! Also what do y'all think of Daria? I'm always curious to know what people think of my OC's XD


End file.
